dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Nylah
General Information Character Name: Silas Nylah Character Nicknames or Titles: None Screen Name of Author: Puddleglum&Faun Character Information Age: 81 Gender: Male Species: Essentia, Tribe of Darkness Hair/Eye Colors: Hair: Black, Eyes: Obsidian Weight/Height: 160/5'11 Distinct Markings: Scars on back from when X'ephure tortured him, natural scars running down each finger as a result of the development of his powers, also a very strange darkness that seems to cling to him just like all Dark Essentia Clothes and Other Accessories: Dark black and dark blue clothing, belt that holds scimitar Weapons: Scimitar Armor: None Residence: (caves, Ditto Mansion, etc) Taelo forests Occupation: The All's servant, a sort of leader to his people but not a King or a General Mode of Transportation: The All's teleportation, feet, and also when he is in shadow, he gains much more speed, agility, and strength as all Dark Essentia do, so he can use that to go quickly over great distances Overall Personality: Is generally an introvert, as many Dark Essentia are, but can be very angry when he sees injustice or when he sees someone being deceived Personality Flaws: Sometimes self-pitying, gets very angry easily, even though most of the time, it's for the right reasons Hobbies: Serving the All Likes/Dislikes: The All, night time, winter, cards playing/X'ephure and his servants, ignorance Long-term Goals: To do whatever the All asks, whatever it may be Skills: Perseverance and persistence, knows most about the All out of all of his followers Magic Skills: None, but has Essentia powers (which is not magical, but genetic). The powers he possesses are the powers of Darkness, and as all of those in his tribe, he can absorb light thus creating darkness. In the darkness, the Dark Essentia's performance becomes much more enhanced, making them able to run faster, think more quickly, more agile and dexterous, etc. He also has good night vision. His secondary power is the ability to siphon the energy of his opponent and use it for his own. Family: None Friends: Orphus and Jaseere, the Dittotopians, and any who serve the All Enemies: X'ephure and his servants Pets, Sidekicks, etc: None OR Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: Natanel, the one true All Short History: Silas was part of the Lost Tribe of Darkness, which early in Essentia history, had left the Essentia's original homeworld along with the Lost Tribe of Light. These two opposing tribes settled on different homeworlds, and soon, all memory of them had turned to myth. Indeed, even the Dark and Light tribes had forgotten the other four tribes that they had left, and dismissed them as mythical. One day, however, everything changed. The Dark Essentia were led by the All to the planet Taelo, which had become the four original Essentia's new homeworld, as were the Light Essentia. However, the majority of the Light Essentia were decieved by X'ephure and most of them sided with him, though there are exceptions. The same happened with the Lost Tribe of Darkness, but most of them stayed faithful to the All instead. Silas was a sort of leader of the Tribe of Darkness, though he was not a King nor a General. He was chosen by the All as his special servant. Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Mansion 13